User blog:Tan Zhong Sheng/Rules
Here's the rules *No spam *No Abusive Language, except Damn, Goddamn and What the Hell *No troll messages or comments *No violent comments or messages *Do not talk very rudely *Respect with the others user (such as normal user, anonymous user and administrators) *No sex messages or comments *Do not post nonsense messages or comments, this will result a banish. *Administrators will warn some users if they do something wrong, if they ignore it by continue their behavior, they will be ban *No harassment comments or messages *Administrator can also be ban if they do something wrong *Please post something with a good grammars, terrible grammars will result a warning *No VANDALISM: '''Like you edit some source of errors edit on pages. *Comedy messages are not allowed. *LOL are acceptable *Do not copying or importing from Dying Light wiki *No '''FAN MADE pictures or pages *Only administrators can remove the unimportant pages *User with Offensive username are not acceptable *Do not start a Edit Wars *Do not FLIP OFF the others users or administrators **Means you said Fcensored words to the others users or administrators *All users must be at least 13 years to join the wiki *If you have already banned by administrators, do not create a new account, because this is not working for you. *Manual of Style: Editors are expected to follow Dying Light:Manual of Style while editing *Do not interuppting the others users *If your siblings or relatives do pranks by using your accounts, warn them to not use your accounts **If they keep continuing do that again, the only way is, change your account's password *'Founder': Only a user who founded this wiki owns this, the others (including administrators) do not own this wiki, if they said that they founded this wiki (if they are not a founder) give them a warning, if they said that again, temporarily block them *Unbound users: Must ask a permission to administrators *Civility: Be civil in your dealings with others. No personal attacks, unnecessarily abusive language, patronizing behavior, baiting, etc. **Disruptive editing: Considered closely related to incivility Chat rules *No swearing *Be politely *Do not start a Chat Wars *Do not abusing the others users in the Chat *Misspelled words is fine, but do not repeat it again *Do not talk violently *No sex conversations Administrators' Policy *If you become an administrator, do not be very arrogant *Do not swearing *Do not start Edit Wars *Warn the othes user or administrators if they do something wrong *Block somebody (like you give them a warning, they do wrong again, so, block them, you have no choice) *Be gentle *Do not edit a vandalism pages or comments *One of those administrators must fix error pages *Only 5 users in total are allowed to become a administrators, no one more administrator *Administrators have to keep some patrols Patrols' Policy *Report something to the administrators *Warn users if they do something wrong, if they continue again, ask an admininstrators to block them *Administrators have to keep an eye for the patrols, make sure the patrols is keeping the regular users' actions *No swearing *Do not start Edit Wars *Be politely *Do not spamming *Do not edit vandalism pages or comments If you have any questions, please tell the administrators for some questions VERY IMPORTANT! MUST FOLLOW THIS ONE! Do not caused ANY problem (such as troll any users, angered any users, makes anyone become your enemies and scare any users Category:Blog posts